The Matrix:Crew Of The Athena
by Raaven
Summary: COMPLETED The story is based around a new crew when the first matrix movie takes place. The location of the viruses' is found. Time for the final showdown, but at what cost?
1. Stroll To The Oracle's

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Authors Note: This story has nothing to deal with the adventures of Neo, Trinity, or Morpheus. This has to deal with a group of humans on board the ship Athena. The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar will appear now and then.  
  
For those of you who don't know what the Matrix is, it is our world, so we think. Everything around us is a computer program made to simulate what the real world was once. The Human race created AI machines, not knowing what to think. It was a giant leap into the future we never knew of. The AI's grew a program that made allowed them to create their own kind. The machines needed energy to live. When they attacked, the Humans covered the sky. All seemed won. The machines soon found their new source of energy. Humans. Billions of us were grown because of the electrons in our body. We became their batteries.  
Here they created the artificial world known as the Matrix. The only Human city that still stands is Zion. The Humans defend it through the Matrix and through the fierce battles outside their city. They search for the one. The one that will bring down the Matrix and set all the Humans free. If he is found, Zion will be safe and the Humans might be able to live in peace with the Machines. This is what they fight for.  
  
Chapter 1  
A ship shut its engines down and landed softly along the pipe way.  
"What is it?" asked a blonde haired kid walking into the cockpit. His name was Dial.  
"Sentinels."  
"Should we have Plug ready the EMP."  
"No."  
"You sure."  
"Dial you've known me a long time. You should know to trust me and my decisions." The ships captain, Ami, was confident in her decision to stay silent. The Sentinels appear on their radar. They checked the area then left. Everyone on the ship could breathe again.  
"That was risky."  
"Shut up. We're taking the new crew member to the Oracle."  
"We are." Ami turned and looked at him.  
"Stop questioning my orders. If you weren't my friend I'd have you booted off this ship in a heartbeat. They went to the plug in room. Four people laid in four seats.  
"Plug us in." Plug smiled. He plugged each in one by one. They were put into the upload programming. Dial took up two Colt revolvers and a sub machine gun. His friend Viper took a 4mm Uzi and a katana. Ami armed herself with two sub machine guns.  
"Let's go." They were uploaded into a small apartment room. It was filthy. The one they had with them was not armed. They were all dressed in black, complete with black trench coats. Everyone but the new crew member put on a pair of sun glasses. The kid was still frightened a little. The crew had named him Trigger do to he went trigger happy in the training simulation. Ami pulled out her phone.  
"We're in." She closed it and they walked off. The three accompanied Trigger down the street. Everyone turned to look at them. They stood out among the crowd. They went to a tall apartment building.  
"We can only open the door. You yourself must visit her." The four approached a green door. Inside stood a Chinese man in a white shirt.  
"You must be here to see the Oracle." Trigger nodded. "I shall take you to her, but first you must forgive me."  
"Forgive you for what?"  
"For this." Seraph and Trigger began to fight. A series of blows landed on Trigger before the began to fight back. He leapt into the air and landed on Seraph pinning him to the ground. Seraph was stronger than he looked. He threw Trigger off him and stood. Trigger got into fighting stance, ready this time. Seraph put up a hand.  
"Good. I had to be sure."  
"Be sure of what?"  
"That you were strong enough to fight back someone stronger than you."  
"Why didn't you just ask?"  
"Because you never really know someone until you fight them. Come."  
"Yeah right. Your only saying that because I was about to go ballistic on you." Seraph did not turn or say anything. He led Trigger into a kitchen. There sat a woman at a table. She turned to him.  
"I've been expecting you."  
"You have?" The Oracle laughed.  
"I see everything before it happens. That's why the Humans refer to me as the Oracle." Trigger remained silent. "I suppose you're here because they brought you." He nodded. "Well it wasn't them that brought you here, it was you." Trigger seemed confused. How did he bring himself here? He didn't even know about her.  
"You see, we control our destinies. You found them. You led yourself here. You freed your own mind. Now all you have to do is complete what you were destined to do."  
"What is that?"  
"You'll know when the time is right!" Trigger didn't know what that meant. Seraph came and swept him out without a word. He was put back in the hallway. There Ami, Dial and Viper waited for him.  
"Let's go," said Ami. They began to walk away when her phone rang. She opened it.  
"What is it Plug?"  
"Agents and the S.W.A.T. team on their way to your position." She turned to the others, hung up and put her phone away.  
"What is it?"  
"Agents."  
"What?" asked Trigger confused. Before he knew it, one of the three had grabbed him and began dragging him along. Viper pulled out his phone.  
"Operator."  
"Get me an exit, quick."  
"There's one on the top floor in room 387."  
"Gotcha." Viper hung up and put away his phone. "Top floor, room 387." Ami nodded. The three dragged Trigger along faster. They heard the storming of feet behind them.  
"Keep going and don't look back." Ami tossed a smoke grenade she had snuck with them behind her. That would provide them with some cover. Gunfire went off behind them Trigger saw it passing by in slow motion.  
"What the?" The four began their flight up the stairs. There were 6 more floors to cover before they got to the phone. Dial placed a revolver in one of Trigger's hands.  
"Don't go trigger happy with this or you'll be dead fast. It only has six bullets in it."  
"I know that." The four ran along, passing by doors. Every now and then an agent would pop out and take a shot at them. The agent missed by a few centimeters. Trigger turned and took one shot. The agent sidestepped behind a door and the four kept running. It seemed endless. Only one more floor to go. Ami looked back and saw it was clear. She ran into a door an agent had opened. She fell and the agent looked at her. He aimed at her heart.  
Dial lunged and tackled the agent. He struggled to keep the agent pinned.  
"GO," he yelled for the others to go. They passed him. Dial punch the agent out and ran behind them. The agents were close now. The other agent had slowed them down. They reached room 387. The phone inside rang. Viper closed and shut the door.  
Trigger picked up the phone. It fell as he was sucked back to reality. Ami hung it up. It rang again and she picked it up. She disappeared too. Dial hung it back up. It rang.  
"Go Dial. I got the door."  
"No you go. I can't watch one of my friends die." Before Viper could protest, Dial pressed the phone against his ear.  
"You bast-." Viper was sucked back to reality. Dial hung up the phone. He picked it up and was sucked in as the agents popped in and opened fire. They had just missed their target. They all turned and left.  
Dial was unplugged and got up in a flash. He hugged everyone in his joy. He could've died, but he didn't. Viper looked as if he was about to kill him. Dial didn't care, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Viper eventually laughed and danced a stupid crazy dance Dial had just started doing. The crew laughed. The ship started back up to go find a new place to hide, they couldn't risk being found by the Machines. That would just lead to their deaths.  
They found a nice little place far enough from Zion so the Machines wouldn't find it, but close enough so they could retreat to it. It wouldn't be long before they would face trouble. Trouble always popped up in the real world. There the ship laid. The cannons were at ready. So was the EMP. Any Sentinels that came by would have trouble with them.  
The crew of the Athena had been specially put together. The ones on board would risk their lives to protect Zion, no matter what the cost. The cannons searched around. The proximity alert was on if any Sentinels tried to pull a sneak attack on them. No way would they get by them. There was only one way into Zion the Gates. The gates had automated weapons, but rumor was that the machines had found a weak point in Zion. The crew of the Athena would not let them get to it. On their lives. Ami called Dial to the bridge. Since she was the captain, he had to abide by the rules set by her. He reported to the bridge. Ami sat and offered him a seat.  
"Yes Ami."  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."  
"It's okay. You were under a lot of stress, I understand that."  
"There's no excuse for what I did. I shouldn't have did it." 


	2. Training Time

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Chapter 2  
Trigger and Dial were uploaded into the dojo martial arts training center.  
"Why we here?" asked Trigger.  
"To help hone in on your fighting skills."  
"I can fight real good if I need to."  
"Really? Show me then." Trigger charged. Dial moved liked Seraph. Dial even wore the same suit as Seraph. With a swift move, Dial evaded Triggers punch. Trigger never saw the punch that landed him on the floor.  
"How did you hit me so fast? You had just evaded me."  
"In the Matrix there are many rules. Some of these rules can be broken and some can be bent. In order to bend or break these rules you must learn to focus. The Agents will easily kill you if you don't learn to focus."  
"So focusing is the key to the rules."  
"Exactly." Dial took fighting stance as Trigger got up.  
"Ready?"  
"No. Not yet."  
"Good." Dial used an axe kick to send Trigger to the ground again.  
"I said I wasn't ready."  
"Your never ready for the one that kills you. That's why you're here to train with me. Now get up. Quickly before I strike." Trigger was on his feet in a heart beat and took fighting stance.  
"Good, your learning." Trigger charged. Dial focused and blew Trigger away with another punch.  
"No fair. I can't focus yet."  
"Then train yourself to focus during a fight. Until you do, we're staying in here." Trigger gritted his teeth. He got up and went into stance. Dial took stance. Dial was fighting exactly like Seraph, every motion overwhelmed Trigger.  
"Not easy to take me down is it?" Trigger stood in stance. He was trying to focus for when Dial would attack.  
"Focus," he said to himself silently. Dial seemed to move in slow motion. Trigger grinned. Then everything went into normal space.  
"What the heck?" Dial caught Trigger off guard in his shock. A punch sent Trigger across the dojo. Trigger got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
"I did it, but it stopped."  
"Then you lost focus. You must maintain focus as you attack. It's complicated to do, but it helps when you master it." Dial charged for Trigger. Trigger leapt high over Dial's head and landed behind him. A leg sweep had Dial off his feet. Trigger punched downwards. Dial rolled and dodged. He kicked Trigger back. Trigger stepped back a few paces as Dial got to his feet.  
"Good. You managed to focus while you were angry, allowing you to evade my attack and leap over me. Not only that you almost caught me off guard. That would've been a fatal flaw on my part." Trigger got into stance and charged. Dial would not be taken off guard so easily now. He dived to the side and evaded Triggers oncoming charge. Dial got up and took a katana from a nearby wall.  
"Time for you to really focus." Dial slashed at Trigger. Trigger panicked and began to focus. The blade moved in slow motion. Trigger ducked under it and moved around behind Dial. Dial felt the punch drive itself into his back. He fell and got up. A flurry of punches were sent at Dial. He flowed with the movement of the punches, this way he dodged each one as they came at him.  
A quick leg sweep landed Trigger on his butt.  
"That's all for today."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I brought you here so you could learn to focus and you have done just that. You evaded my sword, got me to the ground and sent several punches at me within a second. You have done well." The two were jacked out of the program as Ami came.  
"We got problems."  
"What kind?"  
"Sentinels. On the move this way."  
"Is the ammo to the guns done being loaded?" She nodded. "Okay Viper lets get on those Sentinels. How many are there?"  
"Five."  
"Five. That's no problem." The two raced to different cannons as the proximity alert went off.  
"Here we go Viper. You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." The Sentinels came into range.  
"FIRE." The cannons roared as hot lead shredded through the Sentinels. They had misjudged the human ship and had fallen victim to it. The cannons smoked.  
"Are there anymore on radar?"  
"No. It's all clear."  
"Good. Lets find someplace safe so we can get some sleep." The Athena flew off through the sewers until they found what they thought was a safe spot. Everyone went to their beds. For Dial and Trigger, it had been a long day. 


	3. Viral Infection

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Chapter 3  
The sleep had done the crew well. Ami had fallen asleep in the cockpit. Dial had put a blanket on her. He awoke. What a dream he had just had. A little red light on the box in front of Plug blinked. Plug put on his headset and flipped a switch.  
"Operator." Seraph began speaking quickly.  
"Come quickly. I need help." Plug was shocked that Seraph would take the liberty to call the ship.  
"Okay." He woke everyone and told them why.  
"Lets go." The four were put in the upload program. Dial hid two handguns up his sleeves. Viper took a katana and 4mm Uzi. Ami took a 12 gauge shotgun. Trigger took two sub machine guns. Dial took the liberty of strapping extra weapons to the inside of his leather trench coat. The four were finally uploaded into the Matrix. They put on their sunglasses and went to the subway. Seraph leaned against a wall.  
"I wondered when you would be coming."  
"Why did you call us?"  
"The Oracle sensed a disturbance in the Matrix. It is somewhere within the subways, that's why the trains are late. Whatever it is, it is strong." The two handguns snapped from Dial's sleeves, into his hands.  
"I guess we're lucky since there are many." Seraph held two handguns as well.  
"Your right. Let us go find this disturbance." The four jumped onto the rails and wandered off into the dark. Everyone in the train station starred at them. Including three figures dressed in suits, glasses to their eyes and guns in hand.  
"Kill them," they said in unison.  
  
The five followed the train rails. Lights along the subway helped them find their path.  
"See anything yet?"  
"No." Seraph stopped.  
"What is it Seraph?"  
"I can feel the disturbance around me."  
  
On the Athena, Plug's screens were going haywire as info scribbled down the screen.  
"What the hell?" Something was wrong with the subway. Plug also recognized a certain coding going down the screen.  
  
Ami's phone rang.  
"What is it Plug?"  
"Two things. Both aren't good. Something is seriously screwed up in the subway."  
"We know that much already. What's the other bad thing you wanted to tell me?"  
"Agents are following you."  
"Great." She hung up the phone and put it away.  
"What is it Ami?"  
"Agents." Viper gritted his teeth.  
"I hate agents." The five hurried faster down the subway. Ahead laid two lights. It was a train! Something was wrong though. Everything seemed fine, yet Seraph was still jumpy, looking around them.  
"Lets check on board." The four climbed into the train while Seraph stood guard. He was the only one who could handle the agents. The seats were empty. Nothing seemed to have been on this train. They had turned back when Viper noticed a Starbucks Coffee Shop cup on the floor.  
"People were on this train."  
"Then where are they?" Their answer soon came. The roof hatches opened and several people fell into the car. They had strange markings on their faces. It was like nothing they had ever seen before, but they had heard about it from some of the people in Zion.  
"They're infected with virus'."  
"Oh great, so we got ballistic super beings to fight." Trigger armed both guns.  
  
"MOVE." The three dropped to their stomachs as a storm of hot lead pierced the several viruses'. He stopped firing. The barrels of his gun smoked.  
"Well, I'm out of ammo." The four began to walk away when the ceiling hatch opened behind them. Several dozen viruses' dropped into the car.  
"RUN!" The four ran out of the car. Seraph used a swift kick to break Agent Smith's neck. He turned and saw the four lock the door to the train.  
"What is it?"  
"Virus'." Seraph reloaded his guns. Everyone took firing positions and Trigger drew a revolver. The metal door began to dent.  
"We can't let them leave the subway or they'll infect more people."  
"Then we won't leave until they're fully ventilated." The metal door flew off its hinges and the five began shooting at the virus' that were pouring out of the train. The virus' had the five circled in minutes. The five began reloading their weapons.  
"We're utterly screwed right now."  
"It's not over until the fat lady sings as they say."  
"Well that was before she got infected with a virus," remarked Jordan.  
"What now?" Seraph spoke up.  
"I count about twenty-five. That's five for each of us. If we maintain focus and keep our weapons armed and our wits about us, we can beat them." Dial nodded along with Viper and Ami. Trigger was skeptic. Was this what the Oracle had meant? Before he knew the five were already fighting. Dial used a mixture of focus with martial arts like Seraph to sweep them off their feet before filling them with holes.  
Viper thrived on his katana along with focus. Five viruses' dropped to the ground, black liquid oozing from their bodies. Ami used her twelve gauge to put the viruses' out of their misery without question. Trigger fought them off using focus with martial arts and his revolver. They were the last of the viruses' to die. The five stood their taking breaths.  
"Three agents and about forty viruses' down in one day. This is some kind of new record." Dial dusted off dirt from his trench coat.  
"Dang thing tried to take an M16 from my trench coat."  
"Do you have to carry so many weapons?"  
"Yes I do. Thanks for asking." Ami sighed.  
"Let's just find an exit and find out who the virus starter is."  
"Probably a hacker in the real world."  
"No one is dumb enough to make a virus."  
"Who said he had to make it? He might've been infected with it and came in contact with someone. That would spread the virus to them and then to others." Ami was shocked at how Dial might've been right. Then who could it be? There wouldn't be enough time to check every ship in the real world before the virus took over Manhattan.  
"Let's go." The four walked down the railroad path to an old abandoned station. The stairs were sealed off. It was probably sealed off since everything seemed to be crumbling apart. Bullet holes were line along the walls and there was a big dent in the subway tunnel ceiling. The phone rang.  
"He's always right on the dot." Ami picked up. A silvery liquid covered her body and she disappeared. The phone dropped. Viper hung it up and was the next to exit. Trigger was after him. Seraph had disappeared. Dial smiled as he hung up the phone. That was always his pal. Disappearing mysteriously. His teacher of martial arts. He hung up the phone when the sealed stairway had a fist go through the concrete. Dial looked at it. The fist broke apart the rest of the concrete revealing an agent.  
"Damn." 


	4. On The Run

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Chapter 4  
The agent went in. Dial knew what to do. He turned and began to run. The agent chased. Dial took an M16 from his trench coat and fired behind him at the agent's feet which slowed him down. He continued to chase Dial however.  
  
The three awoke to see Dial still in his chair, plugged into the Matrix. Ami went over to Plug.  
"Why isn't Dial out of the Matrix?" Plug turned to her.  
"Well.um.He's being chased by an agent."  
"What?"  
"Well it seems they waited for you guys to go, knowing one wouldn't be able to take on all four." Ami and the other two looked at the screen.  
  
Dial past the crowd and dodged the grasp of the agent to get up the stairs. He raced out into the streets. He was now on the run. He pulled a 4mm Uzi from his trench coat and proceeded to a nearby person to take his car. He yanked the person out of the driver seat and jumped in. He sped off. It was a chase now. Cops were on him before he knew it. He raced down the streets, not caring about the people in his way. He swore he could see viruses' on his way.  
He pulled out his cell phone.  
"Dial."  
"Good to here from you Plug. How many are on me."  
"About six squad cars and they got your license plate number so expect more to come."  
"Can you get me an exit?"  
"There's one at the nearby Wachovia."  
"How many miles?"  
"About seventeen."  
"See you there." Dial put his phone away and slammed on the gas. The Mercedes went to as fast as its engine would let it. Dial would blow his engine pretty soon and he knew it. He dived out and sent the car down the street. He saw cop cars coming at him. He aimed the Uzi and fired. He hit the passenger and driver of the first two squad cars before running. He ran after that as the squad car behind it had agents in it. He dived into a nearby building and began to run up the stairs. He heard the cars below come to a screeching stop and heard doors being shut.  
This drove Dial to run faster. He fired off shots behind him to scare the police for a moment while he got ahead. He reached the roof. The next roof was about ten meters in front of him. He ran as he began to focus. He leapt. He hit the roof and rolled. Aiming the Uzi at the roof behind him. No one yet. He got up without a thought and began running as fast as he could. This wasn't easy being chased by police and an agent. He leapt over the next gap to the next roof.  
"This is going to take forever. I need a faster way to that bank." He looked around. Nothing. He looked below and saw a truck going in the direction he needed to.  
"You've got to be kidding me. God really is against me today." He stood at the edge of the building. "God if you hear this at all, let me survive." He jumped. The air rushed at him, not slowing him down much. He landed hard on the back end of the truck. He wiped blood from a cut he had gotten from landing. He stood up and looked around. He could see a large sign ahead that said Wachovia on it. The bad news was that several squad cars laid in the vicinity. He pulled out his cell phone.  
"Operator."  
"Plug, do you know any other exits you can get me?"  
"Yeah but they all deal with you having to get pass those squad cars."  
"Anything. I can't make a run for the bank without them catching me."  
"Hope you can get pass them."  
"Well, I'm on a gas truck. I can manage."  
"Holy flying monkeys."  
"Plug for the love of god just say holy s-."  
"Not that, all three agents are up ahead with the police."  
"Damn it. I hate agents. Any ideas."  
"One. There's a biker heading your way. Do you think you could take the biker off his bike and take it while they blow the truck?"  
"I can do that plain and simple." He hung up and put the phone away. He could hear the roar of the cycle as it sped along side the truck. He leapt on the back of the motorcycle and threw the biker off. He hit the brake. The agents put a hole in the tanker and then shot the fluid. It exploded meters away from the patrol. Lucky for Dial a large piece of metal had landed like a ramp. The smoke and fire would provide plenty of cover.  
He drove the motorcycle to top speed. He rode over the metal ramp and flew over the agents head. They shot and missed. Dial sped by them.  
"Suckers." At this rate he would be at the next exit in no time.  
"Uh oh. Guys!" Everyone ran over to the screen.  
"Plug, I'm not an expert like you, but is the screen suppose to be going haywire."  
"This is the same thing that happened when you guys were facing the viruses'. I can't see Dial until he kills them off." Ami walked over to a chair.  
"Ami, what are you doing?"  
"I'm getting Dial out of there."  
"I understand how you feel Ami but I can't put you in there. That would risk your life too."  
"I'll risk my life to save any of my crew's lives."  
"You sure?"  
"Plug, you should have learned to trust me by now."  
"I do."  
"Then plug me in." Plug sighed.  
"Right away."  
  
She appeared in the building the exit was in. She ran to the front door to wait for him.  
  
Dial stopped his motorcycle as six viruses' jumped out to attack him. He jumped off the motorcycle and allowed it to plow through two of them. He smirked. The viruses' grew furious. They looked from their fallen comrades to Dial. He had taken fighting stance.  
"Bring it you sacks of crap." This was the final straw. They charged into battle without thinking. This is what Dial had planned. He drew a katana from the recesses of his trench coat and slashed two down. This left two more. They stood there, knowing they shouldn't just charge in. Instead they circled him. Dial couldn't watch both at the same time. He was betting that's what they were hoping. He concentrated hard. He could feel the movement behind him.  
This was how Seraph had trained him to know when to attack behind and flow with the movements of the opponents so he could strike at the right moment. He felt the one behind him movements stop. That meant he had leapt. Dial thrusted the blade of the katana behind him. It landed in the face of the one who had leapt. The one in front charged. Dial did a leg sweep and the virus fell. Dial picked up his katana and sent it plummeting into the chest of the virus. He threw it to the ground as his cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
"What is it Plug?"  
"Ami's outside the exit waiting for you. It's just ahead. You can make it run. NOW." Dial ran as he put his cell phone away.  
  
Plug's screens cleared up.  
"Where are these viruses' coming from?"  
"That's what we got to figure out and kill them all off."  
"Well I'm going to look it up as they get out."  
  
Police cars screeched outside the front of the building while Ami and Dial ran up to the exit. Dial was the first to pick up the phone and be unplugged. Ami followed. The police arrived.  
"Where did they go?" The agents gritted their teeth as they thought up an excuse.  
" They must've ran off somewhere." The police and agents left the building.  
  
The two were unplugged from their chairs.  
"That's the last time I go to an exit in a subway station."  
"That's the last time I want to see viruses."  
"Get use to it. We're going to exterminate them." 


	5. Councelling

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Chapter 5  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
"Hopefully it's not suicidal." Ami glared at Viper. The glare was enough to shut him up.  
"I don't know yet but I'm going to visit the Oracle if the virus hasn't already infected her. I'm meeting her tonight."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help but hear. You said you're going in alone."  
"That's right. I'm not risking my crew's lives. I will do whatever it takes to take to find out the source of the virus. Even if it means risking my life. Now everyone get to your rooms. Except you Plug, I need you here." Everyone knew it was futile to argue. They walked away. Ami turned to Plug.  
"Plug me in. If anything happens. Put a blank space on our crew's staff and find a new crewmate."  
"Captain, I'll worry about that after your dead." She smiled and lay back in the chair as he plugged her in. She took a silenced handgun and a flashlight. She was uploaded outside the park. It was empty. The sun was beginning to set. She turned her flashlight on and proceeded into the park as the moon came up.  
"Here we go." She found the Oracle sitting on a bench. Seraph stood next to it, holding a lantern. Ami approached the Oracle.  
"Well hello Ami. It's been a while. It's good to see you again."  
"Same here Oracle. You do know why I'm here right?"  
"I wouldn't be an Oracle if I didn't." Ami sat next to the Oracle.  
"Listen to me hun. Not everything in this world was meant to live forever. Not even me. Soon I will be deleted and a new program will take my place."  
"I understand that."  
"Also, everything in this world has a positive and negative side. Even you. Everything is based on a system of control."  
"Cause and effect."  
"Correct. Now sometimes you must take in effect in order for their to be another cause. Like I was made Oracle and by accepting that I created a new cause."  
"A cause to help the human race."  
"Precisely."  
"But also for the negative and positive to co-exist, they must remain separate. If they don't, they will collapse. This would lead to their end. These are my words for now, but I must go now." She got up and was escorted away by Seraph. Ami sat there trying to understand what all that had to do with the Viruses'. Tory got up and was about to pull out her cell phone when she heard a noise.  
She pointed the light and the handgun at a bush. A cat jumped out and ran off. Ami jumped and sighed.  
"Stupid cat." As she put away her handgun and pulled out her cell phone, a virus leapt and tackled her to the ground. She pointed the flashlight at it and pull the trigger several times. It fell after five bullets. She got up and looked around. From behind her, another virus knocked the light and handgun out her hands. She then felt herself fly a significant distance from the force of a kick. She was disarmed, almost. She couldn't block the several blows that hit her because her eyes had not yet filtered the dark. When they did she took stance and blew away the virus attacking.  
  
Plug's screen snapped back. He sighed. He was about to relax when it went haywire again.  
"Damn."  
  
Viruses surrounded Ami. She could tell there were at least ten. She took fighting stance. They charged. She swept one off its feet and let it topple to the ground. It tripped two others. She leapt over the others and pushed one into another one. This wouldn't help at all. She began her furious attack. Virus after virus fell, but more came. She could just couldn't take it anymore. She picked up a thick stick and took them all out. She picked up her ringing cell phone.  
"Plug?"  
"It's not over yet. There's more around you."  
"I don't know if I can stand all this fun."  
"You better. I don't need dead commander on any of my resumes." She laughed and hung up her cell phone. From behind her, a virus swung a large stick into her back. Ami fell to her knees. The viruses' took advantage of the situation in order to attack. Ami was conscious long enough to receive several blows before she lost her consciousness. The viruses' picked her up and carried her off. Behind them, her cell phone rang and rang.  
  
Plug through down his headset. He had to wake everyone and tell them what was happening. 


	6. Preparation

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Chapter 6  
Dial awoke as Plug shook him roughly. Dials vision slowly came into focus.  
"What do you want Plug?"  
"It's Ami. Something went wrong." Dial snapped up. Right now, he felt more awake than he ever did. The two went to the bridge were Viper and Trigger were already sitting, watching the screens go berserk.  
"As you can see, I'm blind. I don't know what's happening in there. They could be killing her for all we know." Dial stood looking at the screen, watching the info scrolling around the screen in an odd manner. He walked over to the chair.  
"What are you doing Dial?"  
"I'm going after her."  
"That's insane."  
"That's why I'm doing it. It takes an insane man to do insane things. Ami would've risked her life for anyone of us and you know it. It's our time to return the favor. It's our turn to save her. I understand if you don't want to come, but I'm going one way or another."  
"I won't let you. I'm not risking losing my whole crew."  
"You will. If you care for Ami as much as I do, you will. Now plug me in." Viper and Trigger stepped forward.  
"We're going with you. We won't watch our captain stand by and suffer for her crew." Dial turned and smiled to all of them.  
"Thanks you guys."  
"No problem. What are friends for?" The three lay back in their chairs.  
"This is insane."  
"Shut up already and plug us in." They were all put in the upload program. The white space was soon filled with racks of weaponry and ammo. They began strapping weapons and ammo into the inside of their black trench coats. Dial put his sun glasses on as he chose his weapons. He picked up a heavy gatling gun and hoisted it on his shoulder.  
"Think you got enough fire power?"  
"Nope." Viper smiled as Dial spoke up.  
"Plug, upload equipment for us." The racks of weapons zoomed away and were replaced with racks of equipment. They slipped bullet-proof vests on under their trench coats. Afterwards they found themselves outside the park Ami was taken. Trigger pulled out his cell phone.  
"We're in." 


	7. Location Revealed

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Chapter 7  
"Good. Now I don't have to worry about you do I?"  
"Not unless you want to!" Plug sighed. They were joking around while their captain could be in danger.  
"Guys, get serious. If the captain gets infected, I'm going to have to pull the plug out on her. Dial turned very stern.  
"She won't. Knowing her, she'll put up a good fight if they're going to try to turn her into a virus."  
"Well then you guys better get to searching for clues as to where she might be." With that Plug hung up. Trigger put away his cell.  
"Lets get to work you guys."  
  
Ami's vision was blurred. She could just make out slits what she guessed were windows along the upper part of a large building. Sun shined into the room. She could feel tight grips on her arms and legs. Her memory came back. She remembered she had been fighting viruses' when one snuck up behind them and hit her, knocking her out. Then why was she feeling so groggy. Had they injected her with something? The building's walls were concrete.  
The viruses' dropped her in front of what looked like a leather chair.  
"Glad to see you," said a familiar voice.  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
"My, my. So many questions, but I can answer one at a time. I shall allow you four and you've already asked two. For the second one, I wish to gain knowledge you have of the outside world and what it is like. For the first question." The leather chair spun around. In it sat someone with blonde hair and cold blue eyes.  
"Dial!?"  
"Not exactly. As you know, everything in the Matrix has a positive and a negative. I am his negative. I was once a program made to make sure that things ran properly in the Matrix. Then one day I seemed to grow tired. I felt myself grow weak. That's when I was to be deleted. Instead I fused with another program. As we know, if two programs don't fuse properly-."  
"A virus occurs."  
"Exactly. With my power to turn people into viruses' I created a small group, but I wanted more. I wanted to take over the Matrix and grow more powerful. That's why I began spreading my viruses'. I'm still on that conquest."  
"Then why do you want information about the real world?"  
"Ah, question number three. You see, while I was trying to take over the Matrix, I realized, this isn't real. What do I need it for? So then it dawned on me. If I could create enough viruses' I could overrun the real world with viruses'. That would throw everything into chaos. I could find out how to make my own Matrix. A Matrix within a Matrix. I could completely rule it."  
"How exactly do you plan to get the information out of me? I'm not just gonna tell you of my own free will."  
"I know this. You see, I plan on turning you into a virus like my servants. You see, they may seem stupid, but they're all linked to me. I know everything they know. Once I turn you into a virus I will gain all the knowledge I need to know."  
"Your sick."  
"That's enough chit chat. Take her off to the cells." Without a word they carried Ami to what looked like a jail cell. So they were in a jail! In the other cells were other people. They moaned to be let out, to be set free. Ami sat in the corner, wishing her friends were there with her.  
  
Dial placed the gatling gun next to him on the bench. It had been hours and still nothing. They were lucky enough the agents hadn't found them.  
"There's nothing here."  
"There has to be. They can't just disappear. There has to be a footstep or something." Dial sighed. He leaned back and looked at the sky. It was hopeless. Ami was as good as gone now. NO! He wouldn't think like that. He would save his friend, even if it meant his own life.  
"GUYS! I think I found something." Dial and Trigger rushed over.  
"What is it?" Trigger held up a key.  
"THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP US TRIGGER."  
"Oh yes it will." Trigger pulled out his cell phone.  
"Operator."  
"Plug, can you tell me where this key came from? I want to know everything about this key in about five minutes." There was silence for a few moments as Plug scanned the key.  
"It's originated from some police station. Probably N.Y.P.D. building. That's the structure of their key. Try there."  
"Another thing. I need a crash course in how to hot wire a car," he said eyeing the Trailblazer parked along the curb of the park. Plug smiled.  
"One crash course coming up." In a matter of seconds Trigger learned how to hot wire a car.  
"Lets go." The three got into the Trailblazer. Trigger hot wired it and Dial drove it.  
"You know where your going?"  
"You kidding me. We had to bust Viper out of there before. That's a memorable moment so I don't forget where it is." The Trailblazer shifted gears and sped faster.  
"Do you mind slowing down?"  
"Yes I do. Our captain is in there and I'm not down shifting for anything." The Trailblazer jerked to a stop in front of the abandoned N.Y.P.D. building. The three got out, Dial holding to his gatling gun.  
"Lock and load boys. We're going in!" 


	8. The End

Matrix Fanfic The Matrix: Crew Of The Athena  
  
Chapter 8  
Evil Dial smiled.  
"They're here."  
  
The doors that had been boarded up burst open. The three viruses jumped to their feet and dashed for their guns. As they did that, the three clad in black opened fire. Bullets flew in every direction. The viruses' fell, full of smoking holes.  
"Bad security duty. You think for so many, they'd have more."  
"Bet they didn't think anyone would find them."  
"Let's go." The three began to walk forward when the door ahead burst open. Dial dropped his gatling gun and dived behind the lobby desk. The other two hid behind pillars, reloading their guns.  
"Jesus Christ. They have better security than we thought." Dial loaded to 4mm Uzi's. The rain of bullets from the viruses' didn't seem to end.  
"Oh for the love of god." Viper armed a flash grenade and threw it.  
"BLIND." Everyone covered their eyes like standard procedure until they heard the soft bang. They then popped out and opened fired. The virus group didn't stand a chance. Some managed to hide from the grenade and fired on them. They hid again to reload.  
"Hey you guys. I think its time we showed these things who they're messing with."  
"Yeah."  
"For the human race man." The three charged out. Dodging bullets and firing back at their hunters. The remaining viruses' didn't stand a chance. The kung fu mixed with guns was unbearable for them. They dropped quickly. Dial threw aside his two guns and took up his gatling gun again.  
"Let's proceed." They walked through the door.  
  
Evil Dial smiled forcefully.  
"They came prepared. They aren't just rushing into things. These people have been through battles before. Get the girl. I want her into a virus before they get here." The virus standing next to the chair nodded and walked off. "It's time we spiced things up a bit."  
  
The third wave of viruses' fell.  
"Damn. There's a whole lot of them."  
"It seems we might have underestimated their numbers."  
"Tell me about it. I don't think I have enough ammo for all of them."  
"Don't worry guys. For every problem there is a source. We take out that source and the problem withers away."  
"Oh stop showing off and continue. They came to what looked like an empty room where there was a chair with a virus guarding. It went to draw its gun. Viper and Trigger shot it down.  
"SHOW YOURSELF YOU SCUM."  
"If you wish," said Evil Dial with a smile.  
  
Ami felt the arms grasp her. Her senses had returned to her. She could see the viruses' face. It was accompanied by three guards. She couldn't fight them in such a tight space. They would gun her down fast. She allowed them to lead her to the end of the hallway. They opened a door. Inside was what looked like an electric chair. Connected to the helmet was some sort of box with a slot. On a table laid a variety of silver sphere's. So this was it. They were gonna turn her into a virus.  
"Like hell you will," she said softly. She flipped the guard holding her arm and swept two off their feet. The third went for his gun. She slipped behind him and used his arm and gun. She gunned down the scientist virus. The other three got up and drew their guns. They shot their comrade. Ami used the dead body as a shield as she gunned down the last three. She took their weapons and ran down the corridor. She remember the way from hours earlier.  
  
The chair spun around. The guns almost fell out of their hands.  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Dial aiming his gatling gun.  
"I wouldn't do that. You know that everything in this world has a positive and a negative right?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Evil Dial got out of his seat and approached them. Dial's grip tightened on the gatling gun.  
"Well Dial, here I am. Your negative."  
"Go to hell. Your just playing mind games."  
"Am I? Are you willing to kill me when I can order your captain to be shot?" Dial froze.  
"Exactly. I suggest you put your guns down." Nobody moved. "Or I could snap my fingers and she'll be dead," said Evil Dial stepping directly in front of them. Dial nodded. They were hesitant, but they put down their guns. Evil Dial kicked them away.  
"That's what I expect from all you humans. Cooperation." At that moment the doors burst open. Everyone turned to look to see who it was. Ami stepped through. "Hell. I hate it when plans go wrong." With three swift movements he knocked the three to the floor.  
"NO!" Ami yelled, aiming her gun. Evil Dial had time to take a handgun from Trigger before running. Ami fired. The bullets whizzed by Evil Dial's head. Ami just couldn't seem to hit him. He seemed to be moving faster than he looked. Her gun clicked in her hand. She dropped it. She failed. She didn't stop the virus. She had failed her crew.  
"It's over," said Evil Dial aiming his handgun. Ami closed her eyes and accepted she was about to die. She waited for the gun shot. It never came. She opened her eyes. Dial had his counter part in an arm lock.  
"Ami, run."  
"What? I'm not leaving you."  
"LISTEN! Me and this idiot can't live as long as one is dead. He's not gonna willingly kill himself. His positive plan just met its negative." Ami stood there trying to take in what he said. It took a moment for it to dawn on her.  
"No!"  
"It's the only way."  
"Soldier, I order you not to do it."  
"Viper, Trigger, get her out of here." They knew Dial was doing what he though was right. They each took Ami by the arm and began to take her out.  
"Let go of me. I order you to let go of me."  
"Sorry Ami, but we're gonna let Dial do what he thinks is right." Ami tried to fight.  
Dial could here her yell as she was being dragged away.  
"Okay you filthy bastard. This is the part where we both go to hell." Dial kneed his evil counterpart in the spine as hard as he could. The Evil Dial dropped in shock. Dial took up the handgun and checked to see how many bullets it had.  
"Quite a few. Lucky me." Dial placed the gun to the side of his head. "I've made some bad mistakes in my life. I hope this isn't one of them. 1.2.3." With that Dial pulled the trigger. There was a horrible screech as Evil Dial and Dial were engulfed in a white light. All the viruses' that were still living turned to normal humans again.  
  
Plug looked at Dial's heartbeat as he flatlined. Plug could feel himself holding back his tears. He wouldn't let himself cry. He had seen many deaths in his life. This was different though. This was his friend. Someone who he had seen go through many battles and come out victorious. He exited the others out and pulled out Dial's plug. Ami wept.  
"What should we do with his body?"  
"We bury an honorable man out in those sewers," said Ami. No one questioned her. She had known Dial longer than any of them had. Even so, they agreed with her decision. The four walked out and buried him. They marked his grave with two pipes tied together to make a cross.  
"Good luck Dial, wherever you may be." 


End file.
